Users often seek to find merchants, such as restaurants, gas stations, hotels, and so on, that are located within proximity to the users. These users may utilize online websites or mobile applications to search through various merchants that might satisfy their needs. The websites and mobile applications provide a map or list of merchants that may be of interest to the users. For example, a user desiring to order food for delivery, may search with a mobile application and view a map of restaurants that are located within a 0.2 mile radius of the user. Having identified a merchant, the user may call the restaurant to place an order for delivery of the food to the user's location. However, users often spend relatively large amounts of time sifting through the merchants that are identified by these websites and mobile applications to find merchants that satisfy their needs.